1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an exercising apparatus, and more particularly to an exercising apparatus that is provided for inverting a user and exercising the use's torso and femoral muscles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Discs of the spine separate vertebrae, allow vertebrae's movement and provide a shock absorbing effect. Nerves in the body leave the spine through the spaces between the vertebrae. Pressure of body weight on the discs and constant pounding from running can cause the discs to be compressed. The pressure on the nerves and discs may cause a frequent back pain and this is a big problem in daily life.
Inversion therapy involves hanging upside down to apply gentle traction to the spine. This increases the space between the vertebrae and reduces the pressure applied on the discs. Increasing the space between the vertebrae reduces the pressure on the nerves and discs, which means eliminating back pain. In addition, appropriate exercises of torso muscles can increase support to the spine and is also helpful to ease back pain.
A conventional inversion table comprises a frame and a table. The frame has two handgrips mounted on both side of the frame. The table is supported by the frame above the ground for pivotal movement about a horizontal axis and has an ankle clamp mounted on one end of the table. In use, a user lies on the table and fixes his ankle with the ankle clamp. Then the user pivots the table about the horizontal axis by griping the handgrips to an inverted position. However, the user's body is kept in a flat position and the torso muscles of the user are not used for inverting the user. Thus the conventional inversion table cannot provide any exercising effect to the user.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an exercising apparatus to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.